


Allow me to dirty you

by BumbleFree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Levi, Alpha!Levi, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Eren, Canon Setting, Corporal is a clumsy virgin, Dominant/Submissive settings, Drunk Levi + Drunk Hanji, F/F, First Time, I am scum, M/M, Meaning same gender love AU, Omega Eren, Omega!Eren, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Slightly dominant uke?, Smut, So it's a Mpreg world?, THERE IS PLOT, This should be fun right?, Too damn curious for my own good, Top Levi, Trying to keep in character tho, in other words, no betas, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleFree/pseuds/BumbleFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This had to be completely re-edited cuz it's old AF and I was very young. Read at your own risk!</p><p>Lance Corporal Levi also known as humanity’s strongest soldier for reasons. He was strong, skilled, composed and emotionless by appearance, handsome, definitely very handsome. Many looked up to him, admired him and a lot craved even more of his short stature.<br/>But that didn’t have to mean that Levi could relate to those kinds of people and their feelings, right? What if he never had? And most likely never planned to?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allow me to demonstrate

**Author's Note:**

> Like... I really had to do this. Ya feel? ^^'
> 
> Takes place after the court scene and before the mission outside the walls.

Prologue

A green cape soaring through the wind with the wings of freedom imprinted on it. The short yet intimidating figure of a man landing on a titan's back, steam rising up around him as he lifted himself to straighten and glance over his shoulder. Steel grey eyes sharply observed the area with careful and daring precision. They met with a young boy's own, pale jade ones. The child was exhausted, cold air hit his sweaty skin but his tired vision stayed trained on his savior upfront.  
How was it possible? After killing two titans in a row not even having to catch one's breath? Who was this person? 

Eren had a feeling but he couldn't quite grasp it. Was it the Lance Corporal? Had humanity's strongest just saved them? It was as surreal as this whole confusing situation. Him turning into a titan, it was all so absurd. The heat took over his disintegrating body and he could only remember blacking out after hearing the raven address them in a dark, commanding voice. Just enough time for Eren to memorize it.

The boy sat on his bed motionlessly, hands folded in his lap as he thought back to when he was first saved by his superior. He also clearly remembered the time in the dungeon... And in court. The Corporal was indeed a frightening personality. One that demanded respect. Eren had never quite known how to deal with him, always scared of making mistakes while hoping to please the man. Although he was easy to satisfy with cleaning. _Good_ cleaning that is. Make that _thoroughly sterile_ cleaning... Ok, maybe he wasn't easy to satisfy after all.  
But after what happened a few days ago, Eren thought, after Levi had protected him from even his own squad, things had sort of taken a U-turn in Eren's mind, especially where his feelings towards the older male were concerned. Ever since then Eren had felt a certain relief take over him, a warm fuzzy feeling. He longed for Levi's presence and breathing became easier whenever the Corporal was near.

Eren was still a bit stiff around him, heart beginning to prickle joyfully as well as nervously, but he knew he could trust his superior and he would have to make it possible for the man to trust him as well. It was the least he could do. He did owe him a lot, or so the boy believed. Yet Levi had never brought it up, never expected anything in return as if Eren should take it for granted. The younger felt pleasantly safe for the first time in a long time. To his dismay he was clueless on how to thank the Corporal for that. He somehow wanted to mention it to him just to let Levi know he was grateful, no matter what the man's goals were behind it all. And Eren was in fact trying hard to give his best. It was more than just admiration and respect that he held for his stoic superior. It surprised even Eren himself, things he had no experience with yet emotionally. Physically - that was getting closer to Eren's zone of knowledge.  
But that he felt so tame towards the Captain was indeed something new. Had he met a man like Levi before all this, Eren surely would've acted towards him like the aggressive, defiant hothead he usually was. Boy, he would've gotten his ass kicked like the bratty omega he was if he'd started an argument with Levi like he frequently does with Jean-

"Hih-" The boy was caught up in his daydream as the wooden door to the cellar creaked loudly, a cold breeze caressing him as it was swung open. 

End of Prologue

 

The Corporal stepped down the stone stairs, his footsteps echoing off the thick walls like moths repeatedly bouncing against the glass of a lantern. It was gloomy; the only warmth came from the torches positioned on each side of the tunnel. The man’s usually grey eyes appeared black in contrast to the bright flames they reflected. But were they set on his destination? He was more or less drifting off onto another train of thought. These strange kinds of thoughts he always had when approaching that door. Those thoughts that forcefully came up even when he only reminded himself of who _resided_ behind that door. And somehow he wanted to be there. On the other side of that door.

Levi had heard of the love-act sometimes but never had the urge to experience it himself. According to what he’d heard… occasionally,… sex was something very intimate that let two or even more people, share a deep bond - For a short or possibly longer time period. Apparently the partners should both consent and preferably love each other. Levi didn’t understand the complexity of it all, why would one burden themselves with such troublesome affections? He was firmly convinced that additional emotions only got in the way whether one was fighting titans or fighting to survive the underground, hence his impassive personality. 

The idea of becoming intimate with someone like, for example a prostitute, someone he didn’t even know on top of it, sent a certain uncomfortable shiver down his back. The man called it disgust. He didn’t feel like he was missing out on anything either. When other soldiers boasted with their bed stories and the whole lot cheered on and laughed, the Corporal just mentally rolled his eyes. There was nothing exciting about that type of thing to him, no thrill. Obviously he had never before come in contact with any of it so he was mainly confused when that boy that day had managed to stir him up in such an unfamiliar way.  
The feelings in his stomach and chest were unsettling and the images that flashed through that one naïve part of his mind, even more so. Levi knew for a fact, imagining his own lips on somebody else’s was not something he did on a regular basis. That brat had suddenly shown up out of nowhere. He should have been a simple nobody who, like many others, had lost a lot during the breaching of the wall and be done with it. No, of course not, he had to be Eren fucking Jäger. And with him came a whole front of chaotic emotions, crashing down on humanity’s strongest who unnoticeably struggled to keep his impenetrable facade from crumbling. And in the back of that crowd there were more just waiting to take their turn. Levi couldn't and didn't want to explain it to himself. Whatever Eren did or said drew his attention, feelings he couldn't quite comprehend tearing him from left to right and it was to be kept secret at all costs.

It was his "doom" as Hanji had called it. They patted the man on his back with fake pity on their serious face before snorting. “You’re doomed Levi.” The titan crazed maniac started trembling, not even trying to keep any ounce of self-control and their snort maximized to a bellowing laugh: “Finally someone’s got the drop on little mister stiffy! About time you kick into the love gear, you stoic old shortass!” Levi’s plain expression was printed onto his face as he motionlessly remained in his place, his gleaming eyes calmly blinking at the other while they hollered like a crow. 

“Aw, come on, what’s with that look, Levi? You’re gettin’ laid!” His eccentric companion chimed, not hiding their grin as they somewhat caught their breath again to take a sip of their drink. In that very moment Levi slightly raised his voice: “You do know you’re talking about your experimental material? Eren, the 15-year-old brat as we know him. Nothing more, nothing less.” Hanji spurted out a mouthful of Jack trying not to choke as the bitter liquid nearly came out of their nose. They wiped at their mouth with a sleeve and shot their colleague an innocent look. The Major aimed for a pout and Levi wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
The other alpha cleared their throat. “Point taken. But I don't see how that poses as a problem. You seem to have overheard the stories from the trainee corps. Most teenage recruits have done the nastiest things in the shortest expanse of time, at a very young age. Eren without doubts has too, no matter where he walked and talked. He’s gorgeous and you probably wouldn't be his first alpha. It wouldn't be wrong to consider his entire trainee squad to be more experienced than you wherever sex is concerned. Although…” Hanji paused to snicker. “That’s not all that hard. Their nights were more heated than your boring everyday life.”  
“Really? More heated than fighting titans? To hear that from you is-…” The Corporal broke off in the middle of his sentence when he noticed with dread in his sharp eyes that Hanji’s cheeks were tinted pink and their breathing was becoming frantic. Levi looked away and hurried himself to change the subject before this took a turn for the worse all over again. “Whatever. Those stories are rumors, Hange. Brats make them up becaus they think it makes them seem interesting for some reason, which I don’t know, don’t give shits about. And I hardly ever waste my time on listening to that trash. If I can avoid them, I do…” The alpha grumbled reaching for his own drink, knowing it was too late to end the conversation. Hanji was terrifyingly stubborn in that point. 

“Not the recruits! The _supervisors!_ They catch them in all kinds of places. Shadis even walked into a previously _locked_ storage room but let me tell you whatever he saw had something completely else ‘in store’ for him!” They laughed pushing their glasses up into their hair and banging a fist against the bar counter. “They’re everywhere, like rabbits. It’s ridiculous!”

“Ridiculous indeed.” Levi agreed impassively, staring off into space over the brim of his glass. 

Hanji nodded fiercely. “Heats over heats and hormones over hormones, teenagers are all over each other. Back in _my_ trainee days-“ 

“-Then again I don’t remember asking for your company, shit specs.” The Corporal cut them off before they went too far. He was already relieved that he’d never had to actively join the trainee corps. Surviving the underground had been more than enough. “You invited yourself to sit here as usual, didn't you?” He scowled at his companion.

Truth be told. Let’s go back a few minutes when the Captain wandered to the bar by himself, merely wanting to drink away some of the shit his riled up mind had to put up with. Normally he didn’t resort to this kind of thing, since it took an unrealistic amount of alcohol for him to even _reach_ that point of drunkenness, no pun intended. Let alone, forget. Levi may have seemed indifferent but he was by no means careless, there was actually a lot that troubled him. But for one, being a drunken fool didn’t really suit him nor did a clouded conscience and his remarkable physique hardly ever let it happen with means such as liquor. And for another, in the end alcohol never solved anything. He was mature enough to know that very well. Yet here he was. Free time was rare and he had to take this chance to get his mind off things somehow.

So he trotted with firm steps to the very back of the bar giving off the simple message of clearly wanting to be left alone. He easily ignored the pairs of eyes on him but not that overly excited voice ringing in his ears as soon as he dropped to a chair. “Levi!” He knew who it was, it sounded too awfully familiar. A hand smacked his back as Levi grievingly watched the only free seat next to him be taken by that cheerful freak. “Fancy meeting you here, Corporal. I thought you might show up sooner or later.” Hanji overlooked the as always obvious frown on the man’s face, they knew what was going on. “Congratulations.” Their expression turned serious. “You’re doomed, Levi.”

Sound familiar? Yes, we know the rest. Back to the present.

“Why are you bringing this up? I never even said anything.” The shorter man defended when Hanji didn’t respond immediately. “Did I give off the impression of a lovesick titan or some shit?”

“You and Eren," Hanji pointed at him, imitating a gun with their thumb and index finger. "I noticed it myself from the first moment on, seen it before!” They stretched their arms up in a carefree manner, letting them fall on the counter with a relieved sigh before grinning again with new vigor. “Yo, the lonely love bird over here needs another drink! Don’t worry, he’s legal!” 

“Hanji... What exactly is your damn idea? Not that I really want to know.” The Corporal muttered in annoyance but didn’t reject the new glass of booze. 

“We have to get you prepared for what’s inevitably coming to ya. And nobody, not even my crazy self, is cracked enough in all the right places to do that with you while you're still sober. So down that junk, we’re getting serious!” The messy ponytail bobbed as the Major threw a balled fist in the air with a triumphant “YAHOO!” 

“I will never care to understand what you think is so entertaining about sticking your snout into such random shit, filthy glasses.” Levi hunched over his beer as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “It's none of your business and I don’t need your advice, like you have no idea-“ 

“-You don’t want to make a fool of yourself in front of Eren, your all-time-loyal subordinate, do you?” Hanji interrupted in a knowing tone, a smug smirk tugging at their lips.

“Ah?” And bam, they had Levi's attention.

“I mean you’re humanity’s strongest. He’ll have some expectations of you either way, which you won't want to disappoint.” They winked at him teasingly before lifting their glass to their lips.

The Corporal glared over at his colleague. “What makes you think I have the need to follow any of that brat’s expectations? What makes you think I’d even- Gods fucking dammit, Hange.” He shook his head, eyes closed hopelessly. “I have no intentions of doing anything with that kid, whatsoever. Leave it at that and shut your shitty piehole.”

“Levi. I like you as a person and a pal too. I know. Insane, right? And as one of the only people that know about your little secret, I feel responsible to introduce you to the new ground you’ll be stepping on.” The major chuckled confidently, rubbing their palms together.

“There’s no point in rambling on, shit specs. I wasn't asking for your advice so quit reading into other people’s business.” Levi muttered lazily, picking up his next drink by the rim. This had been a bad idea. “You’re aware you can’t avoid this any longer, ne Levi? Do you even know how it’s done? That certain type of business? What you as the alpha have to do? Instincts aren't as good a guide as they used to be back in the day, you know? Our ancenstors were practically animals. Instincts have become a less important factor in our lives and have paled, especially for old men like you on whom they have little to zero effect.” Hanji dug deeper, now tugging at the man’s upper sleeve. From there on - several drinks later - his memory became blurry and he couldn’t quite remember what had happened next. But there had definitely been the urge to punch the glasses in the face, always consistently present.

At one point Hanji had slurred something about: “Then just like that, you take your even smaller mister stiffy and shove it up… the Jäger booty. Hic… That- That's how you make a baby- really all there is to it- hitch! You can't mess up. B-but… He’ll love it! He’ll love you for it. Got that?”  
“Mhm.” He vaguely remembered nodding. That had stuck with him. “And about the other uh- how do you do it?” 

“Pff… Why do you ask? It’s not like that knowledge would-... do you any good, you primitive male!” The other alpha croaked with a low chuckle. 

“But you women obviously do it differently, right? So-“ “Well I don’t consider myself to have a certain gender aside from alpha but yes, Petra and I-“ And lords no, he didn’t want to recall that. He could never look at Petra the same way again. Thank gods he was a natural in covering up. At least his auburn subordinate hadn’t seemed to notice anything yet. Levi ended his flashback and stopped in his tracks for a moment before he slowly reached out to open the wooden door before him like he did each and every night. What was it he sought behind that damn door?

To be continued!


	2. Allow me to dirty you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's getting nasty in here, I warn you. ^^'

Eren looked up to see the short yet built figure of his superior make his way into the room. "Oi, Eren..." Levi's low voice resounded. "Time for bed. You need anything before I lock the doors?"

Eren opened his mouth to respond but then his gaze dropped to the floor. He wasn't used to the Corporal coming bye at night yet. Normally he'd always only briefly warn Eren that he was about to lock the doors but now he entered his room to see if he was alright.  
It had started the night after the incident with the spoon and the squad. Sometimes the Captain even stayed longer and they simply talked, Levi asking if he was ok with all the experiments. If shitty gla- Hanji wasn't pulling off anything too big of a burden to the boy. It was kind of flattering really, Eren thought, since in the beginning Levi hadn't seemed very fond of the idea of babysitting a brat such as Eren. He didn't seem fond of almost anything actually.

"Taken a proper shit and everything?" Levi crossed his arms with a frown, waiting for a reply.

"Uh- yes! I mean... I'm fine." Eren glanced to the side, lacing his fingers between his knees as he drew his shoulders close.

"Very well then." Levi turned on his heel.

"Actually!" Eren cut off his superior, causing him to halt and look back at him: "Actually Corporal... Could you sit down and stay just a while longer...? I'd like to tell you something." Eren felt his heart start hammering and his teeth clattering as he became nervous, not knowing how he should put it if the man didn't react as hoped for.

Levi slowly arched one perfect brow in a questioning manner and there was a moment of silence that had Eren wondering if he'd done something wrong. But Levi then, in measured steps, trotted over to the boy without a word, sitting down on the bed beside him. He threw one leg over the other as he directed his attention towards his subordinate expectantly, his tired bedroom eyes blinking.

"Well uhm. I guess I wanted to thank you." Eren started shakily. The Corporal remained silent, his glowing stare calmly set on the boy as he listened to what he had to say. Eren's bright eyes flickered away fleetingly after briefly catching Levi's. He felt more like he was leading a conversation with himself than with the taciturn man who hardly gave any reaction.

Eren swallowed, wanting to clear his throat. "I... really appreciate everything you do. That you somehow manage to trust me... I really like you."

"Hoh?"

"Uh- no. Well yes, I mean I like you for... being you. What I'm trying to say is... I like you as a person and I, I'm glad you're taking care of me so well and uh-" Eren hastily continued until-

"-Eren..." The Corporal's low voice interrupted, his brows slightly kneading together. "Is that what you wanted to say? Thank you?"  
"I..." Eren stared down only just realizing the man's hand had locked around his wrist to let the boy quiet down. Levi continued hoarsely. "If you want to thank me then I understand. You don't have to go out of your way to explain yourself... Unless there's more." 

Eren's fingertips were suddenly tingling with anticipation, the will to touch his superior growing stronger and he fidgeted to shake the feeling off before he did something thoughtless. "Maybe... there is more. But I doubt you'd even like that."

The Corporal sighed patiently, mustering Eren carefully as he tried to figure out something about the younger's expression and Levi's eyes glazed over with unusual curiousity. Normally he wouldn't be interested in a brat's mumbling-around but he had to ask. "And why not, brat?" The alpha slowly retreated his hand and Eren's gaze followed it until he found himself looking deeply into narrow, steel grey eyes. A silver glimpse flew over them and Levi's lids briefly twitched upwards as he encountered the brilliant colors of Eren's own, ocean green ones.  
Eren managed a small smile before speaking again. "Corporal, have you ever liked someone so much that you... more than just cared for them?"

Levi blinked a few times before casually shrugging. "I think...? Are you sure this is where you wanted this conversation to go?" Eren's eyes widened at the statement. He hadn't been prepared for such a question. Overall he wasn't quite prepared.

He suddenly had to think of Jean. Why that horseface? Why in such a situation? Eren mentally scolded himself, he'd been trying to forget the jerk for reasons. 

"I don't think either of us is very good with words, Eren. So I want to make sure. Am I misunderstanding something?"

Eren gulped yet again as he was ripped from his thoughts. He wanted to forget Jean and look up front to see the man that was in front of him now. The omega urged himself to move closer towards his superior, the older male not moving a muscle but rather patiently waiting on Eren's next move.

"I may have a similar feeling, Corporal Levi. And I don't know how to say it, so I wanted to ask you. How would you tell someone that you care about them?" The boy repeated in a near whisper. If he just kept going, he might be able to ban Jean from his life, Eren hoped, and fill this spot with someone more precious. "I think you understand perfectly." He gazed over the Corporal's features, eyes half-lidded. He rarely got a chance to look this close and his superior was handsome, that was true. Sharp lashes, firm cheek bones and tight jaws and… those pale lips. Eren wanted to taste them, it would be a bit unconventional but he desired this person. "Maybe you could even teach me, if it's not too much trouble."  
Levi damned Hanji in his thoughts, they'd said Eren would have more experience than him but this all sounded rather unknowing. So what was this brat asking of him just now, was he purposely acting innocent? Eren shyly reached out to place his hand on the Corporal's neck just to see how he would react. Strange enough the alpha didn't object rather than fixing Eren with an intense yet confused glare. The boy could feel Levi's muscles tense under his skin, right where he touched.

"Oi..." The Corporal eventually lost his patience and broke the silence: "What is this, Eren?" Levi's eyes dropped to see the omega placing his hand in the other man's own, right before he pulled his Corporal into a slow and clumsy kiss. Maybe Levi was simply too stunned to react and back away or maybe he even liked it, Eren didn't know. The younger simply leaned into the touch and he was also the one to pull away again. He was curious on his superior's expression since Levi had allowed it, but the alpha was mainly staring at him with somewhat wider eyes than usual, lips still agap from the deep kiss. There was a certain scent beginning to cloud up Levi's mind. However he found his composure rather fast and huffed through his nose before clicking his tongue. "Tch."

"A-are you alright, Corporal?" Eren asked, his voice trembling with concern. Had he gone too far? He'd hinted at what he was going to do and the older hadn't protested, right? Or was it that the Corporal _literally_ didn't know what this was?

"You tell me, brat. What are you up to?" Levi retorted with slight irritation. Eren was shocked at what he heard. He had to look over the man before him but he had his legs crossed like most of the time, was his usual calm self and didn't seem out of the ordinary and Eren didn't know what exactly to suspect. He decided for the worst case. "Forgive me if I'm wrong but... Don't you know... what this is, Corporal?"

"Baby-making?" Came the immediate response.

"What?!?"

"Shit, no..." Levi rolled his eyes in annoyance, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Lovemaking, or something?" He pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. Why was he even discussing this with the brat?

"We-well sort of." Eren was too flustered now to form useful or even intelligible words. How had his superior come to that conclusion? Why did he have the feeling that he was better informed than his Corporal and why couldn't he get the stupid horseface out of his head? But then an idea struck Eren. If Levi was too inexperienced, maybe Eren could be the one to teach _him_ instead, if he'd let him that was.

Somehow Eren was starting to feel thankful he and Jean had fooled around a little back in trainee days - for the first time ever. This was a similar situation, simple as that, Eren tried to calm himself. Only that it was none other than his superior inspecting him with waiting eyes, sharp as razor blades. He had to remind himself that it was the Lance Corporal Levi sitting next to him, humanity's strongest soldier, not just some stupid horse-faced teenager Eren liked to tease by day and get fucked by at night.  
Yet thanks to those experiences perhaps Eren would somehow be able to please his superior. He knew how the body of an alpha worked, right? Corporal Levi was no different. Well he was a grown man, not a horny teen, not easily satisfied-

"Eren." The deep voice ripped him out of his thoughts.

"Mh?" Eren's head spun in Levi's direction.

"Why did you do that?" The Corporal wanted to know.

Eren's heart suddenly raced again and his cheeks flushed. "Because... I don't know how to say it... I thought you knew, what it meant. But if you don't... C-can I show you?" He tilted his head towards the older, determination terminating his shyness. He moved in, pressing his cheek against Levi's to, without warning, nip the older male's earlobe. When Levi jerked up slightly in surprise, giving Eren the anticipated reactiong, the omega simply giggled innocently.  
He pulled away and started kissing the speechless man again, his free hand wandering off unnoticeably. It felt good, the Corporal couldn't deny that but he had to intervene. This was mighty confusing what with Eren asking if Levi could teach him and now suddenly he'd turned the tables? "Eren, I don't know what to do." Levi finally admitted, expression plain and Eren stopped in his movements realizing Levi's hand was once again locked around his wrist, this time preventing the boy from grabbing his crotch. Eren blinked a few times.

"What do you mean, Corporal?" He asked, faking to be clueless.

The Corporal tilted his head briefly. "I don't know what you want, Eren. I've never done this before."

"Corporal you're a... a virgin?" Eren had somehow thought so, it was slowly creeping on to him but with quite some impact. "A cherry-boy." He could barely keep his voice from squeaking into embarrassingly high pitches as he choked out the word. No wonder Levi was so clumsy.

"So?" Levi shrugged indifferently.

Eren couldn't stop his blush, why did he even think this was pretty cute? "Have you ever... you know... done it yourself then?" Eren forced himself to ask, squeezing his eyes shut but nothing happened.

"Done what, brat?" Levi inquired calmly, only shocking Eren more. The Corporal had no idea? Or maybe Eren had to express himself differently.

"Uhm, well, handled yourself." Ocean green eyes flicked back and forth in the room, avoiding Levi's stare as he explained to the older, fists unconsciously twisting into Levi's blouse.

"What are you talking about?" Now even his superior appeared concerned, staring at the puzzled boy that was still clinging to him almost as tight as 3DMG.

"Hm..." Eren thought for a second, still not backing away from his current position. "I assume you're a bit too indifferent to care about arousing things, huh? I know, surely your attention isn't drawn easily by... uhm, such meaningless things. But... there must have been a moment in your life, maybe when you were younger... where you had a sense of urgency?"

The Corporal slightly bared his teeth to the omega, starting to feel pissed. "I have no idea where you're going with this, brat. Spit it out and be clear about it, I can't read fucking minds."

Obviously Levi didn't like stepping on new ground so much and Eren was keeping him waiting but this was everything but easy. Eren sighed out of embarrassment. "I am being as straight forward as my vocabulary allows me to, Corporal. I think the problem lies within your knowledge. You simply don't know what I mean, hm?" He lifted his brows at the fed up man.

"Ah?... Who would?" Levi simply wrinkled his nose as he spoke. Eren was talking in a foreign language to him.

"I'm talking about sex, Corporal." That, he had probably heard before, Eren thought as the alpha’s steel eyes widened while he continued. "Or at least masturbation. Have you ever heard of it?" The boy couldn't suppress the red on his face anymore, wondering why he was bringing all this up.

"I have no interest in such things whatsoever." His superior muttered, trying to pull his hand away from Eren's but the teen intertwined their fingers. "No. Eren-"

"I see..." Eren interrupted Levi's protests. "So it's true... Corporal is a virgin?"

The shorter male closed his eyes, looking a bit stressed out before he answered. "If you want to call it that. I really don't care whether or not I am one, it's not like it changes anything."

"Uh- Corporal it does- I mean! Change things... m-may I show you?" Eren managed an encouraging smile. He couldn't help but adore Levi's cute helplessness, the way he clumsily put it off as nothing, not even a glimpse of curiosity struck the older man's focused eyes and Eren was determined to change that. He hoped he could, nervousness slowly making his hands quiver. He wanted to do this for his superior and the thought that he would be his first spurred him on all the more. No other omega before Eren had seen or touched this body, humanity's strongest body and as if Eren hadn't been greedy enough before. It finally dawned on Levi and he hesitantly tried to dodge the boy when Eren sunk to his knees on the floor in front of the man.

"You want me to teach you?" Eren repeated the offer, somehow detangling Levi's legs or rather Levi did so out of reflex in case he had to make a run for it. But he remained calm.

"Hoh? Oi, brat-"

"Come on, I'll pleasure you." Eren positioned himself between the two muscular thighs. Levi was startled by the sudden intimacy and pushed Eren's head away from his crotch, a rather sensitive and vulnerable area even to the Corporal. The boy looked up innocently, his eyes twinkling at his superior irresistibly. The older male’s hand fisted into the chocolate cream hair and by the look on his face Eren could tell this was getting dangerous but he still had to try.

"It's ok... It'll be just fine, trust me." The omega tried soothing him with his reassuring words.

Levi helplessly tried to back down as he realized words didn't have much effect on his subordinate right now, which was out of character for the otherwise obedient boy. "Eren, I don't want-"

"-Calm down, Corporal." Now he didn't even give Levi a chance to speak up. "I want to show you something nice..." He simply cut him off, continuing in a softer and quiet voice. "You can relax, really. I'll make you feel good. You'll like it, you'll see."

The Corporal stared back down through confused and wary bedroom eyes, disbelief spreading in his mind as he realized he was powerless to this. All his instincts told him to push the brat away and normally he'd listen to his instincts but there was an even stronger longing. And it was scary as fuck. Levi couldn't quite put it into words as he observed the boy with his flashing metallic scowl, Eren looking back with those big, pale jade orbs. Fuck, was it getting hotter in the basement? And the shorter male's pants suddenly felt awfully tight.  
The alpha hesitantly watched Eren free his hair from his grasp. "Lean back a bit."

"Tch." Levi's eyebrows curled together, annoyed by the fact that he was taking orders from Eren as he complied, stemming a hand behind himself. But he wasn't resting on it, he was too tense, trying to be ready to interact if it went too far. To be honest he wasn't even sure what he was doing, less what his subordinate was doing as his eyes followed Eren's movements.

The boy resumed opening the man's pants and brought out the half hard member. "Eren, don't!" Levi grabbed his hair anew, shocked by the unfamiliar gesture.

The omega luckily didn't react as panicked and gently took Levi's hand to soothed it out once again. "Please let me. It'll be fine." Eren gave the alpha's tip a small, demonstrative lick, partly because, damn, that was one delicious-looking cock. The Corporal tightly gripped the sheets, his other hand twitching, eager to stop the younger. He did not like the way his hips began demanding to be moved, taking over his muslces and will, or maybe he just liked it _too_ much for his liking.

Eren licked his lips innocently right after and shyly grinned with approval as Levi's dick started to build itself up before him like a hungry fucking bear or something, it seemed to have a mind of its own. Levi was huge, Eren damned in his thoughts, how was he so big? So much for midget, this had just taken a turn for the better. Whatever Levi lacked in height or size, it wouldn't be wrong to assume his dick made up for it.

All Eren could think was; hello good-looking, and he suppressed a delighted giggle, whispering. "Let it happen." He took the raging boner into his hands, ignoring Levi's quiet gasp and slid the swollen tip past his lips, his tongue greeting it with a smooth massage.

"Eren, I don't like this..." The Corporal warned shakily, a heavy sigh forcing itself out between trembling lips as he tightened his fists, failing to suppress a grunt at the new uncontrollable sensation. Eren briefly opened his eyes to meet Levi's in a rather composed manner to reassure him once more. He brushed his tongue over the already wet surface of skin, tasting precome. The man's breathing became heavier and he clenched his teeth in reluctance. He hadn't expected such a warm, wet welcoming.

Eren wanted to see him throw his head back in ecstasy, at least that was what he was aiming for. For Levi to give in to him, _only_ him. But the act was strange to the Corporal, felt foreign and he knew he no longer was in control of the situation. Fuck, this was unnatural. Wasn't it? Levi just hoped it would be over soon, in other words, his body wanted to come but Levi of course was too unfamiliar with that feeling.

He caught his breath slightly, swallowing to stop himself from panting yet his voice hitched regardless. "Isn't that dirty, Eren?" He wanted to scold him. Why wouldn't the kid snap out of it, what had gotten into him in the first place?

Eren released Levi with a purposely slick plop. "Not if it's you, Corporal..." He gracefully licked away a bridge of saliva that connected them. He remembered he had to be especially thorough if he wanted to please his superior. "I want to do this with you alone, sir. Also...you are the last person to be considered dirty." Eren was right with that.

The Corporal stiffly leaned back in frustration trying to avoid the omega if Eren got any closer. But the younger hollowed his cheeks as he almost greedily took him back into his mouth, sucking teasingly and preventing his superior from escaping. He had him in his fangs, literally. 

Levi muffled his moans through pursed lips, his wrinkled nose huffing for air, already out of breath. At this rate he wouldn't last long even if he held back, Eren thought, since Levi had probably never done this before. The boy glided the impressive length to the back of his throat, his hands covering the rest of it.

"Ghhn...!" Levi groaned uncontrollably, eyes squeezed shut. He couldn't help it anymore, maybe he did like it. Although his conscious self would never admit it, not yet. His pulsing erection instinctively jolted within Eren's moist cavern, indicating that it needed some rhythm, seeking release.  
Eren was more than willing to give it what it wanted as he started bobbing his head up and down the long, stiff shaft. It felt so good, so hot. Eren knew all the sensitive areas Levi himself didn't know anything about; it was indescribable in every sense of the word.

The Corporal started to tremble grudgingly from the effort of wanting to resist the urge to buck his hips forward and thrust into Eren's appealing and talented mouth. It wasn't just his pride or his issue with giving in, he feared what would happen. He really had no idea. He only remembered Hanji teasing him that one time because they somehow got to the subject sex and somehow it was clear Levi hadn't been laid or however shit specs called it. They had explained some things to him but he was only halfheartedly listening because as stated before, he had no interest in such things whatsoever. Neither drunk nor sober. However he realized he had a particular amount of interest in _Eren._ Suddenly it dawned over the Corporal yet again and he looked down on the boy who was lustfully eating him up. Oh gods, Levi cursed in his mind, he shouldn't have looked.

The thought of Eren, of his cute mouth and nice hands, of how beautiful he was. Inevitably Levi got fucking pumped by the thought of Eren and what he was doing, how he was doing it. Something started to build up in the Corporal's lower regions and he noticed a certain limit approaching. Overwhelmed by the pleasurable feeling, he hectically grabbed a tight hold of Eren's hair again, unable to move properly as his muscles fell victim to striking waves. "Eren-... I can't... Something's wrong-!" His words weren't more than a low growl, words frantic and indistinct. The boy continued casually, even whilst his superior's entire body tensed up at the sudden friction. Levi automatically hunched over Eren, one hand stemmed behind himself for support, twisting the sheets.

Eren tilted his head to look up at his Corporal, his lips still locked around the man's member firmly as he winked at him to reassure him. Eren wouldn't miss this, Levi's edgy expression was already such a sight. The older helplessly squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a hot essence spilling out of him at a high speed and flooding the omega's mouth.  
The Captain held his breath in strain, biting the inside of his lip as pleasure raced through his muscles, washed over his senses while a moment of silence passed. Levi was confused and completely unable to think straight. A quiet, shuddering gasp for air escaped him.  
His body still immobile, shivered from the afterglow of the climax. The prickling traces it had left behind were still quaking through his system. Levi couldn't register anything at first. The room seemed to be spinning but simultaneously time had stopped and everything had frozen up save for a bead of sweat that ran down his temple, tickling his pale skin. The boy kneeling before him swallowed, all of Levi's cum, and pulled the Corporal's manhood from his mouth, pecking his softening tip lovingly. He looked up at Levi, a warm smile grazing his features. It caused his superior to release the now messy strands of hair. There was a mixture of relief and exhaustion on the alpha's face while he stared back at Eren.

The innocent taint of pink on Eren's nose, his bright eyes and fulfilled expression made it seem as if his superior had just gifted him with the most precious of treasures within and outside of these walls and it almost made the Corporal sick. Why did Levi feel so happy and so disturbed and so fucking guilty? Oh, of course, he had successfully let a minor seduce him to the point of... well... whatever it was they had just done. He still didn't know and he wanted to whack Eren for it although he felt as if he was the one to be blamed. This kid had riled him up way too hardcore and he was too weak to resist.

This brat, why would he do that, Levi wondered. _What is his goal, what does he want to gain from this? He already looks like he 100 % achieved it anyways, wipe that smugness off your face. What is it about you that makes me so... like this?_ The Corporal's monolog was interrupted by the loud sound of his pounding heart, drumming against his chest. As if it responded with the answer to all his questions.  
"What are you doing to me, brat?" He lazily phrased the question, half-lidded eyes locked on Eren. He wasn't expecting an answer at all. At least not a useful one. Damn, he was so fucking clueless, so entirely helpless.

"Only good things, I promise." Eren's smile grew wider as he slowly lifted himself off of the floor.

Levi's heart was beating so heavily it had his ears ringing from the noise, making him feel uneasy. Normally he could control his emotions and actions. He wasn't used to somebody taking control over him. He certainly wasn't used to such an increased pulse, not even when fighting titans. He'd never gotten a kick out of battle such as this one. In all honesty it at least didn't come nearly as close to this. He could stay calm during fights where it was necessary for survival to control his emotions but he was fucking losing his mind over this kid and his big, sparkly eyes and ugh, dammit! Levi was at it again.

Clearly Eren made him lose every sense of self-control despite the fact that right now, he wasn't a fucking titan. He was a cheeky brat. It was unnerving.

"I love you, so I want to make you feel good. That much is obvious to you, right?" The words spilled from Eren's mouth. What was even going on? The Corporal had lost track long ago, this had turned into more than just baby-making- hold up, lovemaking.Fuck.Shit.  
Eren made his way onto the shorter male's lap, soft hands roaming over the muscular body in the process.

"When you love someone, you put their needs above your own, their wishes become first priority, no? Suddenly... nothing else matters." The boy explained as if it was the most obvious thing.

Wasn't there something extremely fishy about this, Levi couldn't help the thought. He froze up but Eren grinding his arse into his hips and against a yet again oncoming erection was one hell of a wakeup call. Panic rose in the Levi's eyes and he grabbed his subordinate by the shoulders, ready to attempt pushing him off and reject him.

However the omega was fast enough to calm him. "It's alright, Corporal." He swiftly locked his arms around his superior's neck, fondling him as he nuzzled his face into Levi's retreating one. But the distraction worked. Eren didn't break eye contact. "Just relax." And fuck, if Levi hadn't noticed he'd gotten in too deep yet, in every goddamn way possible.

Eren caressed the man's cheek with his own and whispered in a silky voice. "I'm not gonna do anything bad, Corporal. Lie back..." They tipped over, falling onto the bed, Eren gently connecting their lips again.

However Levi broke the kiss. "Don't order me, you little shit." The Corporal was well tempted to toss him over, bite the kid's ass and knock him into his right mind again, yet weren't they both on an all too high trip already?

Eren chuckled lightly not really offended by the loose tone in voice his superior had. "Ok... I'm sorry. Did you like it, just now? You enjoyed the way it felt, right?"

"Tch. Shut up, shitty brat. You're being too rash." The Corporal seemed so done. He did not like the idea of someone being able to read him like a book although Eren was far from knowing what was going on in the man's head. It was the reason why he asked, to be completely sure. But Levi was too stubborn for his own good and too clumsy to be honest with the boy. And so much went against everything that was happening here.

Eren still on top of him lightly kissed the corner of his mouth, taking Levi's hand into his own and pressing it to his hip. He led it to slowly but surely drag it up the dip of his side, stopping at his chest where he held the man's slightly bigger hand still. "Feel me, Corporal. Touch me too, you can touch me. As much as you want, everywhere you want. I'm all yours." Levi's steel grey eyes narrowed, his hand tingling with desire under Eren's. How badly he wanted to believe him. "All I ask is that you be mine too. Unconditionally of course." His subordinate added.

Despite having enough self-awareness to keep from drooling, the Corporal had to swallow as his mouth began to water. Eren pulled their joint hands back down but this time towards his rear and slid Levi's fingers into his pants, trying to get the alpha to help him take them off. And somehow there was nothing Levi would rather do even though he was vibrating a bit nervously.

The boy had to suppress a nosebleed to keep on further encouraging his superior. He knew the Corporal wasn't the type to be shy and Eren didn't want him to hold back now either and therefore he would have to motivate Levi more. "Explore my body." The Corporal watched him in stunned silence and with his typical concerned stare. "You have to get to know it while we continue." Eren stated. And if that didn't burn a big ass whole into Levi's scattered mind, he didn't know what could. The gap was soon filled with lust after Eren released him to do as he pleased and he nearly like in trance started to tug off the pants, his hands brushing against soft, flawless skin as he did so. He wanted to see what was under there, how Eren looked. And the constant reminder that Eren wanted this too, even begged Levi for it, did horribly cruel things to the man. 

Seeing his superior was busy with his work, Eren started unbuttoning the alpha's white, now crinkled shirt. Levi groped the round, tender butt cheeks cautiously but suddenly stopped in his movements as the boy's pants were already halfway down his hipbones, only hanging by his own little erection.

"What do you think you're doing?" The Corporal's monotone voice rung accusingly through the darkness as the torches where slowly burning down, dimming the light. He retrieved his hands and grabbed one of Eren's wrists, the younger coming to a halt as he glanced up at his superior in confusion. Levi was seriously like a child, but fine, if he wanted to act like a stubborn baby, then Eren would treat him like one.

The omega was in the middle of undoing the buttons of Levi's shirt. "... You don't have to be ashamed, Levi." Cheeky brat, that's all he is, the older told himself. "You want to know what I think? I think you're beautiful.” Eren leaned in and began kissing down the alpha's neck, opening his blouse further. "Even your scars... everything about you is precious to me, Levi. I want to memorize each and every last bit of you."

The Corporal didn't quite remember when he'd allowed the brat to call him by his name but Eren continued regardless. "Your body against mine is what I want. You inside me." He affectionately pushed his full lips on the fading wounds from battles and thug days that were long in the past yet still visible. "So please don't hide..." He begged with a sternly pleading look on his face but at the same time he was shamelessly nudging his ass against Levi's dick. "I won't either, see?" The boy sat up, elegantly slipping off his own shirt, forcing his superior to take in his addicting 8-like figure.

And bloody hell, his gorgeous, fleshy plump nipples were standing, severely provoking Levi by intruding his personal space. Oh the things he wanted to do with those. The clean freak he was, he'd never had such dirty thoughts in his life but the images came naturally and Levi couldn't stop them. It was downright arousing and he just couldn't miss the smug giggle of Eren as his silver eyes sparked with uncontrollable desire, widening around the pink buds, making the man seem a bit lost. 

The kid's lovingly gentle voice was also fucking annoying, Levi couldn't concentrate for shit by that seductive tone. "Come on." Eren whispered in an on spurring manner. Steel grey met pale jade and the Corporal kept his iron gaze trained on the boy before him even whilst Eren turned them over to switch positions and give his superior more free room to move and take control. With Levi above him now, the younger finally disposed of his halfway down pants and began to caress the strong man's tense muscles. He moved from the appetizing 6-pack up to his firm shoulders in an attempt to slide his superior's blouse off completely.

"You're hard again." Eren casually stated along the way, making the Corporal shove his hips against Eren's exposed ass out of reflex. It was like a sudden hunting impulse was being triggered and Levi threateningly pressed his bodyweight down on the omega beneath him, receiving a slightly surprised squeal. The Corporal liked the sound of that but he was still a bit clueless as to what he should do now.

On cue the boy gave him directions if also a bit shakier than before. "Why don't you put it in? Go ahead." Those coordinates weren't very helpful as it seemed.

"Put it... in?" Levi shot him a questioning look.

Eren nodded eagerly, his body ready and yearning for his superior. "Yeah, here..." He huffed and pulled the Corporal's hand down again and to his entrance, carefully pressing the alpha's fingers against the glistening ring of muscle. Levi blinked in surprise. The way Eren's opening twitched around his fingertips was definitely motivating, exciting even, but the man still didn't quite know what to do with this sort of information. Even with Eren's encouraging words. "You can do it on your own, I won't hold you back. It'll feel even better than before, promise." He explained calmly yet slightly out of breath from fighting back orgasm.

Levi stared down at both their throbbing members for a few and back at Eren with, not a helpless expression, but one that indicated no form of movement or action. As if he was leaning up against a wall, arms crossed, the stone hard and ice cold Corporal he was, ignoring everyone else around him. But for this situation it did come across as a bit helpless. Eren stared back through ocean green eyes and had to stop the corners of his mouth from twitching upward in compassion as he found himself to be quite amused.

"Want me to help?" He asked considerately, tone shy and quiet as if he could scare Levi off otherwise. "Here, I'll help, ok? Don't worry." He didn't wait for his Corporal's answer and grabbed a hold of the already dripping member, maneuvering it towards his entrance. His superior watched calmly as Eren tried not to squirm too much from the anticipation which riled up his senses. He was in the process of rotating his hips correctly to nudge Levi’s tip against his equally slick opening.

“Mh-…” Levi lowly hummed in response at the sudden new and intense stimulation, his hips slightly thrusting on their own in excitement. It was hot. And warm, and definitely so inviting. The alpha couldn't even explain how he knew this, the desire provided by his instincts he yet had to discover. He was still powerless against these strange cravings and this time Eren alone was to blame. The boy gasped feverishly, his hole stretching without resistance to make way for the intruder as he grabbed at Levi's hips, pulling him closer and make him push in halfway. The Corporal couldn't make sense of it, under Eren's spell.

A moan filled with a little too much passion caught Levi’s attention and he tried pulling away again at the hurt sound. “Does it hurt,… Eren?” Levi demanded to know in all honesty, his brows twitching into concerned lines.

“Mh-nh.” Eren shook his head but his superior did not look like he wanted to believe his answer. “N-ahh!!” Came another breathy moan that had been suppressed for too long as Eren rolled his hips. The entire 104th brigade probably knew Eren was a vocal omega and the boy wanted nothing more than to cry out and word his love for Levi, how good it felt.

It only startled the stronger more. “I knew it, you’re in pain, aren’t you? Let go, I’ll-“

“No!” Eren whined desperately, wincing as Levi tried pulling away once more. “You don’t understand. I’m fine. No, it feels really good, Corporal… I want you inside me, I want this, don’t take it from me, please…” His begging shattered Levi’s heart to bits. “I’m really happy! They’re sounds of pleasure-“ Eren panted in frustration, Levi wasn't making this easy at all even if his concern flattered Eren and he appreaciated it, really, but-

“But you…” Levi wasn’t quite sure of how to protest, he didn’t understand the kid’s objective. This looked painful, did it not? And Eren was tight.

“Hah!!” Another lustful cry caused Levi to freeze as Eren forced himself down onto his shaft. Fuck, he was _really_ tight and so needy. The Corporal had a worried look on his face and he really didn’t know if he should believe the boy. His mind soon became too clouded to overthink his options. His breathing increased as Eren's hot flesh parted and sucked him in whole. Levi felt his limbs go weak from the burning sensations, the messages they shot to his brain were the direct opposite of what he wanted to do. Namely let off of Eren instead of pounding into him to hear those beautiful sounds.

Unfortunately Levi’s body and the omega's were allies, seemigly working against him. “Mhhn-… Corporal, so big!” Eren let out strained but satisfied praise.

“… And is that a bad thing?” The Corporal asked in uncertainty, his voice rough from the effort he put in forcing himself to stay focused.

Eren shook his head, a breathy snort on his lips. "I love it." He managed out in a sharp whisper, drunken from pleasure and Levi's scent. “It’s a very _good_ thing.” He spoke sincerely and between pants as he tried to ease his superior’s worries. They were unnecessary, Levi had his consent after all.

“You can… go ahead and… move.” The boy offered in exhaustion as he gave one more slow buck, making Levi wonder if there was a dead end inside the omega at all.

Eren was tightly pressed against Levi’s lower midriff, making the older man shiver above him. The Corporal was barely able to keep himself from collapsing on Eren, his muscles starting to betray him as he still fought the urge to willingly penetrate the greedy boy. It was near torture which had Levi cursing in his mind over and over again with dismay. The wish to crash into Eren for release filled his heated thoughts again and he growled in frustration. Even though the pleasure from before was still ringing through his body, he wanted more as Eren's thighs squeezed him expectantly.

“Good.” The omega huffed shakily while nudging up against Levi, seemingly trying to find a right angle. “Ok… Now Mhh- keep on thrusting and just… move the way you- hah! The way you prefer, so it’s comfortable for you… Do what you like.”

Levi met Eren's hooded gaze, so astonished as if he first had to process what was even happening and Eren just hoped it wouldn’t be too much for Levi. “I’ll help a little, ok?" The younger quickly added. "But-mh you may do as you like. It’s ok, you lead… Use me… guh- to pleasure yourself until we’re both satisfied.” Eren gently gasped for air and briefly licked his parted lips. The Corporal had definitely understood what he had to do and driven by curiosity and the need for relief, he wanted to give it a try. Obviously he was in no position to rush things. He didn’t quite know what exactly he was doing and he didn’t want to hurt Eren as he gave a small, experimental shove.

Eren suppressed a giggle while Levi hesitantly probed his insides aimlessly and the boy smiled softly. It tickled. “More enthusiasm is allowed, Corporal.” He informed the older and bucked his own hips to demonstrate. His superior frowned and finally managed to shyly pick up a rhythm, circling his hips into Eren's.

What he hadn’t expected was for it to feel so good, he could feel himself automatically becoming faster. Not for the first time this night did he question who really was in charge of his body.

“There, see-? Ah-!! Gah-… That’s better, exactly… MHH-…!” Eren praised, producing more of those irresistable cries Levi seemed to be very fond of. The man took the risk of gazing into the boy’s erotically flushed face. His pink cheeks, his hair messily falling back as he threw his head into the pillow, the parted lips glittering with saliva and those eyes, those half lidded turquoise eyes desperately searching for their Corporal. Levi sunk into them, partly forgetting about his surroundings.

In that moment Eren grabbed his superior’s neck, curling fingers into his hair roughly and pulling Levi down into a sudden and deep kiss. Levi was like a starving, wild animal, needy, greedily pounding into Eren but a wild animal the boy had just scared off. The Corporal’s eyes widened in panic and he pulled away from the intimate kiss, stopping his movements to look at Eren shocked and unsure. The boy’s hands were immediately cupping Levi’s face as realization hit him. “Shhh… it’s ok, it’s ok… I’m sorry.” He hushed hastily.

Eren knew what he’d done. Before, he’d only slowly kissed the Corporal, soft and gentle and by all means not while the man was burried inside him helplessly and confused. Eren's deep passion was new to his superior and the omega was aware they had to take it slow. He couldn’t be rough yet. He had to lead a bit, show what the Corporal could do, let him experience. It sounded weird but he had to help Levi dominate him until Levi would do it by instinct. He may be a speed fighter but with this he probably had his very own pace and another way of understanding. It wasn’t going to be as fast. Eren was completely ok with that and he had to let Levi know that. He didn’t want to pressure the poor guy any more than he already was, they could take their time.  
“It’s alright…” Eren whispered with a soft, breathy chuckle. “I want to taste you more, Corporal… come fill my mouth too, I’ll let you, mh?”

“Why do we do that?” The Corporal looked puzzled.

“You know what a kiss is, right? I told you before that I want you. Every last bit.” Eren responded in a hushed manner, slowly pulling the older man down towards him again. He really was taking Levi in from the bottom to the top. Their eyes closed and their lips parted. The Corporal hesitantly dropped his tongue into Eren’s sweet cavern, feeling as he was sucked in and being twirled around playfully by the younger. Levi blinked for a second before he deliberately joined in on the motions. And Eren felt the alpha’s muscles slowly relax again.

It was a deep kiss but this time calm and not without warning. Step by step, Eren thought as they pulled away steadily with a quiet smacking sound. Both caught their breath again. “It’s fine, see? You did everything right... Keep going, don’t mind it.” He encouraged once again, circling his hips.

The Corporal leisurely, nearly distrustfully, picked up the pace anew and Eren gave a small nod, delicately pulling the man down near his throat for him to rest his head. In the crook that connected Eren’s shoulder to his neck Levi found that captivating scent, so lovely, just like Eren’s body and his voice, his being, his beautiful soul that reflected in his bright eyes and suddenly Levi understood. This must be what they call love. The wish to protect, and share this feeling with each other.

He started rocking them in the bed again as it creaked under the two clutched figures. _Love? Did he love Eren?_ Somehow his body knew just how to move and as the greedy need took over again he pushed himself into the boy harder. _Love? Was it?_

The Corporal was about to snap when the younger whispered impishly. “I won’t bite, I promise- AHH!”

Levi had hit the spot but his expression turned into one of serious surprise as he spoke in a warning tone. “You’re doing it again. I _am_ hurting you! We should stop-“

“No, no Levi it’s…” Eren interrupted and cupped the man’s firm neck to keep him from shooing away. “It’s ok, you don’t understand… I love it, I do. It feels so good. So good, I just can’t keep it down anymore.” Eren whimpered heartbreakingly.

“Enough." Levi whispered apologetically. "This is too much, Eren.” But the boy only shook his head in protest, refusing to let his superior retreat now.

“You see?” Eren angled his hips, pressing his sweet spot right onto the tip of Levi's manhood and moaned loudly at the teasing contact. Levi himself winced a bit, startled and shot him an inspecting look. “It’s enjoyable to me just as it is to you, so don’t stop. Mhh. That's exactly where I like it most.” His subordinate clarified, closing his eyes to savor the feeling. His voice began quivering as he whimpered pleadingly. "The louder I am, the better you make me feel. That's all it means."

“Then why do you sound hurt?” The Corporal asked distrustfully, heat still coursing through his veins from the tight embrace Eren’s tunnel had on his member. That he was still able to function under such circumstances beat the hell out of the boy.

Unlike _someone_ Eren knew, he couldn’t think straight as of now. “Mh.” The omega mumbled shakily. “It’s the passion burning deep inside me, my yearning for you…" Eren rolled his eyes in uncertainty and slight embarrassment. He wasn't so good with words either, unsure of how to explain this. He didn't know, when he felt Levi this close he simply wanted to moan and scream, that's just how it was. "Hah, don’t keep me waiting any longer. Please! I can’t take it.” Eren brought the older into a reassuring kiss and Levi’s senses were once again swapped over by that addicting flavor that made him want to wrap his arms around the younger possessively. However Levi continued as carefully as holding a newborn for the very first time. Eren wasn’t of porcelain, the boy thought to himself but was flattered by how much his superior cared.

Nevertheless Eren had to spur him on, get him on a high, stimulate his will to pleasure them both. Levi still didn’t know what he could do and Eren had to teach him the language of the omegas.  
“Come inside, don’t pull out AHH- Ha! Keep hitting there!!” Eren instructed breathlessly between lusty groans. “Right there- Oh GODS!! Yes!”  
The Corporal had him waiting so long that he was oversensitive by now. He wanted the release just as bad as the horny alpha above him, crashing against his parted legs with each thrust.

“Harder- more Aghh!” Eren locked his thighs around the Corporal’s waist. Levi felt the boy’s slippery insides tensing up around him, squeezing his pumped erection and it was triggering an impulse. He rapidly approached climax as hot flesh clung to his jerking manhood. Almost like a cowboy wanting to tame a wild bull.

Eren huffed out strained pants, his knees becoming weak, uncontrollably shuddering with desire as the wave of pleasure soared through him. Levi grunted as silent as possible, disjointedly smashing into Eren a few more times as the boy groaned out his name in a lustful scream and their come lashed out. Levi’s caught by Eren’s tight, twitching insides and Eren’s spreading over his heaving stomach.  
The Corporal slowly stilled and they just stayed in that position, still connected. Both shook wildly and huffed for dear life. Levi looked down into Eren’s ocean green eyes that sparked with desire.

A weak smile grazed the boy’s lips. “Did you like it?” He asked like before, breathing erratically and there was something his superior enjoyed about that state and the fact that he had caused it. Levi gave a kind of shy nod or rather a lazy tilt of his head.

His eyes tiredly wandered to the other side of the room like they often did, staring into nothingness as he found his words again. “Eren… Can we-“

The younger nodded in agreement before his superior could even finish. “As many times as you want, Corporal. Make me yours.” He smiled brightly and sat up into Levi’s lap, giving him a gentle hug.

 

Exhaustion started to wash over them after what felt like a dozen rounds. Eren gave a soft and content smile, too beat to even manage a giggle as he let the scenes replay in his drowsy mind. His superior seemed to be fond of doggie-style, Eren couldn’t suppress a snort this time. He was the Corporal’s spoiled pup after all. Letting Eren ride him was also something that could drive Levi insane. But if anything, the older preferred to look upon Eren’s face. He was a pure beauty and the Corporal felt like what he saw there was for him and him alone.

Levi wiped Eren off all over afterwards and freely kissed him goodnight, feeling his heavy muscles starting to weigh him down. He only lazily put on his shirt, leaving the buttons, making it seem loose and slightly too big on him. It was just plain lovable and a wonder he’d stayed a virgin up until now. The man let himself collapse onto the boy who sniggered at the childish gesture of his Corporal. Even he was tired after all their love-driven activities he clearly wasn’t used to yet. Eren then lovingly stroked the jet black hair, soothing out now messy strands by running his fingers through them. Levi let a low growl roll from the back of his throat which probably should have been something like a purr and his subordinate had to chuckle again.  
Eren would’ve jumped him long ago and it had taken him everything he had to lead the man through this slowly so Levi wouldn’t shy away or be disgusted. After all Eren was still a horny teenager despite everything and he had a hard time waiting for Levi to find a liking to it and liberally pound into the boy with his titanic lance he’d been hid- Eren broke off his train of thought, wondering how he could have such dirty fantasies when the man he loved was lying there, so innocent and peaceful? Eren should be ashamed of himself, the little slut he was.

It did feel strange teaching such an authoritarian person how to out dominate an omega and now Eren somehow felt bad even though he was the one that got fucked. Maybe because he felt responsible for taking Levi’s virginity although the alpha was more than twice his age. But he was also happy and content that he had been Levi’s first, the only one Levi hadn’t seen as too dirty to have such intimate contact with. It made him feel happier than anything else in the world and everything felt so perfect, so fucking perfect.

Eren couldn’t stop himself and excitedly nuzzled his Corporal, taking in that smexy soft, clean scent. He found himself treasuring the carefree expression that lightly settled on Levi’s features. It sure was something else, seeing his ever-stern superior so relaxed. Not that he often lost his calm; he reacted to most things with ease because of his solid indifference. But seeing him truly at ease was something special to Eren. Sometimes the boy thought to not even hear him breathing because of how uptight he appeared. Now Levi's gentle gasps for air were definitely there and filling the silence in the room.  
Eren lovingly kissed his forehead which for once wasn’t wrinkled by a frown.

The boy wanted to smother and spoil his Corporal and felt all excited already as he gazed over the man’s calm expression. Clumsy as he was, Levi probably wasn’t aware of how sweet he could be when he wanted to. It made his few cute moments all the more adorable for Eren. He caressed the alpha’s cheek, the back of his fingers connecting sleepily with soft, pale skin. Sleep started to pull them deeper into the sheets and they wordlessly watched as the torches went out.

Levi brought his hand up to lace it with Eren’s and he was sure the boy was suddenly blushing for some reason. _Now_ he was blushing. After all that. Damn brat was a bit late. Yet the Corporal’s chest filled with a delighted, warm feeling that he wanted to keep right where it was and with that the pair finally fell asleep, unspoken confessions lingering in the air. Eren rather passed out because of his worn out body, tired and sore from the torment of being the satisfaction-source of years of the Corporal’s self-discipline. But Levi was worth every bit of it.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it like OMG Levi being the total MONSTER while fighting and kicking big ass titan butts and being all dominant and brutal and then he’s totally helpless in bed and needs the BRAT’S help to know what to do, so KAWAIIII! I LOVE it when Levi is the mature one with much experience too but I also have an eye for this side of him X3 Riren everywhere.  
> I apologize for literally everything in this fic or rather this crappy, literary piece of trash where I just kinda spluttered my feels on. I hope I didn't traumatize anybody... I promise I'll be a good German girl... in the future maybe… someday... but probably not. *kisses you all goodbye* ^^’
> 
> Let's just hope I won't tell the tale of JeanEren, I kinda like to get caugh up in that ship. Levi would kill me.
> 
> Thank you for having read thus far! <3


	3. Good Morning

Epilogue

It was the evening after. The Corporal walked into Eren’s room in the basement as usual, wanting to ask him if he needed anything before he locked the doors.  
Eren simply answered with a “I need _you,_ Corporal.” And what a fine tone in voice he had. 

Levi looked at his subordinate a bit questioningly but after he locked the doors from the inside, he slowly trotted over to where the boy laid on the bed. He didn't speak, face blank.

“Come here.” Eren smiled lightly. His superior crawled onto the bed and towards the lovely figure before him in complicance. The younger reached out for his shoulders to pull him on top of himself. 

“You want to again?” Eren asked in a soft voice and the alpha’s bedroom eyes flicked away for a sec.  
“Hm?” The omega beneath him had cupped his face scratching at his undercut somewhat. Levi had to suppress a comfortable groan by the wanted touch, his stiff neck relaxing within seconds. 

“Want me to ride you, Corporal?”

The man’s eyes flew open at that. “Ride?” He questioned. Eren grinned and turned his already hard superior over. The younger wasn’t wearing pants, knowing Levi would come by at night. Only his shirt slightly covered his lower half.  
All he had to do was open the Corporal’s pants and watch the by now ready boner spring up skyward.  
Levi propped himself up on his elbows to see what Eren was doing as the boy sat up straight, positioning himself over the pulsing member. The younger made eye contact again to reassure Levi as he was still not quite used to this. 

After Eren sunk down the Corporal’s thick shaft he leaned in to nudge their noses together. The older lied back, his hands roaming down the boy’s body.

“This is nice.” Levi mumbled, finally able to relax.

“You like it this way?” Eren smiled when Levi nodded tiredly. 

They continued their little game from yesterday, Eren skillfully circling his hips, sending his Corporal into oblivion once again. Afterwards the boy saw crystal clear it had been fairly needed. He rolled on his side, pulling his superior with him.

“Mh… Eren.” The man murmured sleepily. 

“Shh, fall asleep, Levi.” Eren replied in a whisper. 

“No, I…” The Corporal stubbornly opened his eyes halfway to see the omega, only to have Eren drape a hand over them. 

“Sleep. You’re tired, you can barely keep your eyes open.”

“Yes, I can.” Levi protested unconvincingly. “Eren… Eren.”

“Yes, I’m here.” His subordinate pressed him to himself lovingly as he continued to cooe. “I’ll be here when you wake up, so sleep now.” Eren pecked the man’s head and bridge of his nose and finally got comfortable next to him. Meaning he intertwined their legs and squished his cheek to Levi’s forehead, cuddling him in.

“Eren…” Was heard once more before silence fell and settled into the night.

It was awfully dark as the Corporal’s heavy lids flung open to reveal steel grey orbs and he looked around from where he lay clinging to Eren, his face nuzzled against the boy’s soft chest. The younger had his arms wrapped around Levi’s neck protectively, holding him close, resting his temple against the raven’s head, fingers tangling into his hair. 

Going by the quiet puffs of air the Corporal assumed he was sound asleep. He himself felt so at ease that he first had to register the situation. He was holding Eren’s waist still and the blankets had lazily been tossed over their naked bodies. The cold air felt good on the man’s heated skin and he sighed through his nose, relaxing into Eren’s arms, enjoying the close proximity. He closed his eyes again, wanting to lay there forever. Never again get up, fight titans, watch comrades die, just stay here with the omega forever between crumpled yet clean sheets. 

It wasn’t ‘til in the morning when Levi had lay awake for some time, just watching his subordinate sleep that he noticed it bothered him needing help to claim Eren. He wanted to do it by himself, he wanted to triumph over the boy, wanted him to cling to him, to depend on him. He wanted to protect him and be the strong figure he could “look up” to and he would do so. Levi knew and felt what he had to do. 

All of a sudden the knowledge was there and more needed than ever. He would make Eren his, he would take responsibility so Eren could let go and let him take care of things. That’s what Levi wanted and he’d get it. He gave the boy his silent promise right before alluring, pale jade eyes slowly opened to joyfully gaze up at him. 

“Good morning, Corporal.”

The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to cut it short because of other works. T^T


End file.
